A large number of locking mechanisms are known. In certain locking mechanisms, one or more locking elements move from a retracted position in which the mechanism allows an element such as a shaft to be moved and an extended position in which movement of the element is blocked. Such mechanisms, particularly for applications such as aircraft applications, must be reliable and, if possible lightweight.